


Stolen Bike

by IvyNyx



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyNyx/pseuds/IvyNyx
Summary: Drabble; why exactly is there a bike hanging in the core fours Isle hang out?





	Stolen Bike

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the space between and noticed that bike, I had to make a quick head canon for how it got there.

“You know he's going to kill you when he sees that,” Mal said looking up at the creation Jay had just attached to the wall of their hang out.  
“I'd like to see him try,” Jay said smirking from the top of a haphazard pile of furniture.  
“It's nice I think,” Evie said from her sewing machine

Jay jumped from his makeshift ladder and started putting things away when a loud thunk sounded outside.  
“Show time” he laughed while laying on the couch and pulling out an old car magazine that had seen better days.  
Carlos could be heard stomping up their metal stairs before throwing the door open so hard it banged against the wall, nearly closing itself before he slipped into the room.

“What has your panties in a knot?” Mal yelled into their hallway, knowing if Carlos was loud he was pissed.  
“Some fucking two-bit asshole stole my fucking bike again!” Carlos said stomping into the room they'd claimed as their own. Jay started laughing into his magazine, which made Carlos jump him and try to hit the older boy.  
“Here we go again,” Evie said rolling her eyes. “Boys!” she exclaimed sharply making them both look towards her, Carlos's hands still on Jay's throat while Jay gripped his forearms. “Watch the lamp, I just fixed it for the umpteenth time,” she said with a pointed glare.  
“Yes mother,” both boys said before going back to wrestling. Jay flipped Carlos off him onto the floor and rolled into the thinner boy pinning him to the floor.

“Dude, what the fuck?” Carlos asked finally seeing the new addition to their hang out. He stopped fighting Jay, who moved to let him stand up. Jay shifted to lean against the couch.  
“Last time we hung you kept talking about that Christmas thing and how families decorate trees and crap. Well, we don't really have living trees here, so I improvised,” he said.

While Jay spoke Evie stood and walked up behind Carlos, letting her arms drop around him in a hug.  
“Merry Christmas 'Los,” she said with her chin resting on his shoulder.

Mal stood up and reached down to grab Jay's hand, helping the thief off the floor, both of them threw their arms around Evie and Carlos starting a group hug that none of them were in a hurry to break.  
“Merry Chrismas guys,” Carlos told them.  
“First one with family,” Jay said squeezing them all slightly.  
“First, but not last,” Mal said smiling at her friends. “After all, it's a holiday about breaking into peoples houses, it's like they made it just for Jay” Mal joked. Jay shoved her breaking their hug she laughed before coming back to curl against Evie's side.

All four stood there longer than they'd admit enjoying one another's company just staring at the strand of lights wrapped around Carlos's bike. It wasn't much, but it meant a lot to them.

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone waiting on my multi-chaps to update, don't shoot me! I'm trying I just needed something short and sweet to get my brain working again. As always kudos, comments and the like are loved.


End file.
